


可逆反应

by tongyunyitong



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Summary: 普通人AU，美术老师盾X化学老师铁。锤基、EC提及未出场。小甜饼





	可逆反应

史蒂夫很苦恼，他暗恋一个人很久了。

那个人年纪比他大，阅历比他丰富，性格幽默，还交过无数美艳的女友……是的，没错，他在成功喜欢上托尼以后，就打听过对方丰富的情史——身为斯塔克集团的继承人，托尼意外地没接班家族企业，反而到了父亲漫威高校任职化学老师，但是这无损棕发小个子男人的魅力，更没办法掩盖对方曾睡遍十二个月封面女郎的事实。虽然索尔安慰过他，那是很久之前的事了。至少最近一年，托尼修身养性了不少。

史蒂夫苦涩地抿了抿唇，他对托尼是日久生情，学校的老师不多，他们一开始互看不顺眼。一年前他初来乍到，一开始他看不惯托尼思想前卫，老是带着学生做一些让人惊呼危险的实验，啊，托尼是化学老师。

当然托尼也不甘示弱，讲出实验本身就是要多实践，更何况自己带领的班级从没出现过任何意外，随即取笑他年纪轻轻看起来却更像个冥顽不灵的老头，作风古板。他们在教师办公室时常杠起来，让校长尼克弗瑞头疼得很，但是谁也没办法奈何谁。

他想了想，关系真正发生改变的时候，是在学生春游的回程上，当时作为教务员的克林特.巴顿说是为了改善他们的合作关系，硬逼着他们在同一辆车上照看学生。本来托尼就没这么好说话，听到这个消息立马跳起来指着克林特的鼻子骂，说自己宁愿和一根筋的索尔一辆车。也不知道克林特咬着耳朵说了什么，他看到托尼的脸色变得五颜六色，最后居然没拒绝。他是无所谓，按照他的计划，反正两个人离得远远，一个在前头带队，一个在后边清点人数。

只是谁也没想到他们这一辆校巴，不幸与前行突然急转的轿车撞上后着火，作为车上唯二的教师，他们不约而同达成默契，暂时放下成见紧急疏散学生们下车，第一次齐心协力。

当托尼安置好最后一个微微有些擦伤的学生后，喘着气坐在他旁边，脸上还有些污渍，看起来没有平时趾高气扬，史蒂夫才发现对方也没一开始看着那么讨厌了，托尼有一双好看极的棕色的大眼，修建得整整齐齐的胡子，线条分明红润的嘴唇。

那天过后，史蒂夫感觉到有哪里不一样了。

有了这一次经历，再加上他们共同的好友克林特，一来二往，他们彻底熟悉了。没有从前的互看不顺眼，托尼还是个幽默、有趣、善良的的男人，不仅时常妙语连珠让整个教师办公室的气氛都热闹起来，还会主动去福利院探望慰问孤儿。

他原以为托尼是那种拿着父辈财产到处挥霍的纨绔子弟，现在不由开始为自己的这个想法感到羞愧，自此托尼在他眼里，就是一个亮着光的移动电筒，哪怕在人群中，也能一下子吸引他的注意力，虽说托尼的个子更容易淹没在里头。

蠢钝如他都觉得自己恋爱了。额，实际上巴基说得对，他是个从没恋爱过的处男。

他和托尼开始频繁约在一起，健身或者聊天，而托尼为从不没拒绝他的原因也从未深究。棕发男人打趣他这身肌肉看起来可不像个美术老师，而是分分钟能让索尔下岗的身材，还动手戳了两下。

当化学老师那几根擅长各种实验的手指戳在他胸膛上时，他能感觉到热气蹭蹭往脸上冲。他糟糕地想，自己看起来一定像个变态。

“你也…不错啊。”他红着脸接受赞美，第一次学着夸对方。

史蒂夫的身高，刚好能看到托尼穿着黑色的工字背心，露出并不夸张但是也十分紧绷的线条，好看的锁骨，噢，天哪，他还能看到托尼若隐若现的乳头，粉红色，小小的。如果画笔在手，他一定会画下来。

停止！史蒂夫你真的是变态吗？那是托尼，他把你当做朋友，陪你健身聊天，可是你为什么要像个色情狂一样盯着人家的乳头，还想画下来！

他想狂抽自己嘴巴，另一边不知道托尼是不是发现他贪婪的目光，整理了一下背心，他开始看不到粉红的两点。

他尴尬又遗憾地转身，没看到小个子男人脸蛋也是滚烫的。

往后，每一次和托尼出门，他都更加注重自己的外表，连发小巴基看到他都忍不住惊叹，这真的还是老古董史蒂夫吗？

他没有把握托尼会不会答应他的追求，但是他觉得自己得做些什么了……表白，对了，他应该先表白。可是，他该怎么表白？

手上画笔一顿。

“史蒂夫老师？史蒂夫老师？”

直到被学生喊了两声，史蒂夫才尴尬发现自己还在课堂上，所有的学生都在等着他授课。

“咳咳咳……画肖像的时候，一般根据个人喜好，可以先画脸部……”

“等等，史蒂夫老师，这个内容上节课讲过了啊。”皮特罗提醒道。

“事实上，上上节课您也讲过了。”皮特罗的双胞胎妹妹旺达纠正道，她顿了顿手上的笔，提出一个请求，“史蒂夫老师，我们下节课，能讲点新内容吗？毕竟我爸说他卖废铁赚来的钱不是给我这样浪费。至于我另一个爸爸你也知道，和你是同事当心理老师的那一个，他推测您最近可能情感遇到了不顺，如果您情况不佳，他可以给您进行免费心理疏导。”

学生的话听起来像间接指责，史蒂夫涨红了脸。

……

克林特杵在门口，鉴于史蒂夫最近的授课水平直线下降，他想也不想就知道这家伙一定又在走神想着托尼！他妈的这两个家伙，谁都看得出来是干柴烈火，毫不疑问给他们开一个房间，绝对能搞上一天一夜！保险套什么的一定要一次性备足给他们！岁数加起来都不年轻了还让人不省心，脑子里装的都是些什么？连索尔那个单细胞生物都回阿斯加德跟收养的弟弟扯证结婚，现在还在婚假期间。

他一点都不介意史蒂夫和托尼这两个家伙搞在一起，然后拍掌欢送他们度个蜜月长假，只求他们不要再以这状态给学生授课，简直丢了漫威高校的脸！

“史蒂夫，你给我出来一下。”

他忖思着，今早的秘密会议上，足智多谋的俄语老师提出的就是一个再好不过的建议。

学生们看到他们的史蒂夫老师被克林特老师叫了过去，两个人不知道在说了什么，反正他们好奇地暗中窥视着，先是看到史蒂夫狂摇头似乎在拒绝，然后被克林特老师更加严肃地批了？最后他们看到史蒂夫老师迫于无奈点了点头。

“普罗德斯达，你有听到什么吗？”

“美术画室，今晚八点。”印第安学生翘着腿，仗着自己的超凡听力告诉了他的同学们。

“噢，史蒂夫老师终于决定要向托尼老师表白了吗？”

“只有他们两个傻傻地，以为我们所有人都不知道吧？”

托尼的授课没比史蒂夫好到哪里去，他虽然没有反反复复讲同一个课题，但是很多次他失神想事，也没留意酒精灯给他碰倒，综合以上种种表现，并且他们已经很久没听过托尼老师的花边新闻，实验室的学生觉得他们学校最酷的老师一定是失恋了。

棕发男人心里头想的是那个金发大个子。他也不知道一向只和女性约会的自己，怎么会转变性取向喜欢上一个男人，还是一个一开始他看不上眼的男人，好好好，他承认，史蒂夫就算在他最讨厌的时期里，也是英俊得如同太阳神之子，光明磊落。

校巴撞车事件以后，他发现这个男人看起来要顺眼一些了，他们互留了电话号码，史蒂夫会发信息督促他早点休息，会每天给他带早餐。恩，早餐真的不错，教师办公室只有他一个人独享，哪怕是他们共同的好友们，都没机会吃到罗杰斯牌早餐，这让他感觉到自己在他心目中是不一样的。

他偷着乐，炫耀般地在克林特面前吃下他奢望已久的早餐，一口一口，慢慢的。然后他看到了，史蒂夫脸上太阳神之子般的笑容，满足、宠溺。

该死的，这个笑容完完全全融化了托尼的心。更别提，史蒂夫还符合他一贯的审美，金发、大胸。

他从不拒绝史蒂夫一起上健身房的建议。天知道他从不去健身房，斯塔克家就有，各式各样各种器材都有，他都是看心情练。可是为了史蒂夫，他咬咬牙，决定去了。如他所想，紧实的白恤衫，被汗水打湿，勾勒出金发男人的八块腹肌。

他吞了吞口水，比起光看着，他更想用手直摸衣料下躯体的触感。他真的也这么做了，随手拈来的借口让他有了正当理由用手直戳对方的胸肌，又不得不遗憾地飞快离开，但对方羞红脸的举动他没错过，还能察觉到对方仗着身高在偷窥着他。

手臂、锁骨，还有……乳头？

就凭这个，他毫不疑问，史蒂夫是喜欢他的。他就说他过往的直觉没错，这个判断让他整个人兴奋起来，不可思议，情场浪子托尼斯塔克此刻像个毛头小子，被传染到脸红的毛病，甚至能感觉到被盯的乳头暗暗发痒。他故意整了整工字背心，不给对方继续偷窥的机会，果不其然能发现史蒂夫暗藏的失落。

你在担心什么？表白以后给你看个够啊！

他一贯的花花公子作风开始收敛，因为史蒂夫不是以前那些一夜情对象，是不一样的，他开始等待史蒂夫的表白，期待一段长久的关系，他甚至让人找好了代孕妈妈，想好了两个人以后的孩子叫什么名字，最好一儿一女，一个长得像史蒂夫的金发女孩，以及一个长得像他的棕发男孩。

可是等待了好久，那个金发男人一直没有行动，不管是他怎么暗示自己没约，还是下雨的时候让史蒂夫送他去学校附近的酒店，该死的美术老师情商都拿去画画了！他没有等到任何表白，甚至开始怀疑自己之前的判断是不是都是错觉——史蒂夫并不喜欢自己。

“托尼老师，娜塔莎老师说有事找你。”彼得.帕克不好意思地打断了他的化学老师。

托尼奇怪地看了过去，娜塔莎正在门口等他。

美艳的俄国女性交给他一张小纸条，交待：“史蒂夫想约你做他的模特，今晚八点，美术画室不见不散。”

托尼觉得被人看破了小心思，咬着唇拒绝，“我不去。他自己为什么不过来说？”总不至于，连发个短信，打个电话约他都不愿意吧。他可是最受欢迎的托尼斯塔克。

娜塔莎不动声色暗示，“你知道答案，他怕被拒绝。”

“我现在已经在拒绝。”托尼嘴硬地说。

“没关系，你自己考虑。”娜塔莎耸肩表示与自己无关，留给他一个背影。

托尼握紧手上的小纸条，他看都没看里面的内容直接扔了，这堂课也没心情上了，他决定让学生们自由活动。

彼得拾起扔掉的纸条，打开了里面的内容，然后在全班范围内吆喝，“史蒂夫老师要和托尼老师去美术画室约会，我们有人想去看吗？”

然后他看到他的一群同学齐刷刷看了过来，包括他们的班长鲍比。

“我想知道托尼老师会去吗？”

“幻视，你女朋友不是隔壁班的旺达吗？问她知道史蒂夫老师什么态度吗？我看到托尼老师好像很生气。”

“……事实上，旺达刚刚给我发短信了，时间是今晚八点。”

史蒂夫知道克林特是非常热心的朋友，还有娜塔莎、巴基、班纳，他们都在为他出谋划策。他一开始拒绝朋友们的帮忙，完全没考虑好突然之间向托尼表白，他怕被拒绝，怕自己不是最优秀的，显然托尼还有更好的选择。他更想在准备充足的时候再告白……

一击即中那种。

结果他们告诉他，托尼也是喜欢他的，现在只是缺了个主动的人。克林特威胁他，如果不想失去这个最好的机会，今晚八点就约托尼在画室当模特，他们甚至还给他帮忙订了托尼最爱的一家烤肉店，准备了鲜花、音乐，只要他们在画室能开个好头，有个好气氛，再以感谢晚餐为由，把托尼约去餐厅，一切就会水到渠成。他们已经准备充分，如果托尼耍小心眼，他们订了另一张桌子在旁边，必要时还会在一边起哄，让托尼不得不在最短的时间内答应他的追求。

他心动于克林特的这个建议。虽然有过刹那的犹豫，但是一想到，托尼是他心仪的对象，他觉得必须行动起来了。

史蒂夫再次来到了画室。他很准时，甚至想象着托尼会打扮成什么样，西装革履的小胡子男人看起来颇有总裁风范，休闲装的托尼则透着几分随性，还有工字背心的托尼散发隐约的魅力……他低头看了看自己白恤衫牛仔裤，是不是太普通了一点？托尼会不会觉得自己不够重视？他还忖思着要不要回去换一身装备，结果已经不知不觉走到了画室门口，他是来得早一些了，打算准备一下画笔。时间还来得及回去换一套衣服，可是他没想到画室已经亮起灯，难道是托尼先他一步到了？

他顾不上换什么衣服，开始感到紧张、抱歉，明明自己是要向托尼表白，结果却让心仪的对象在等他，“抱歉，托尼，我来……”晚了……

他一边急忙推开门，一边道歉，话都没说全，突然看到一副他从没想过的画面——他看到的了赤身裸体的托尼。

光溜溜，无比性感的棕发男人。

他幻想过托尼穿着不同衣服的模样，却从没想象过他没穿衣服的样子。麦色的肌肤，精致的锁骨，红嫩的乳头，性器垂在他双腿间。

史蒂夫觉得鼻子一热，他不禁摸过去，还好是错觉没有流鼻血。但最重要的不是这个，而是他发现，他看着这样的托尼，下身可耻地硬了。天杀的他今天穿的还是紧身牛仔裤。他还想问托尼为什么会脱光衣服，不重要了，一切都不重要了，他尴尬地夹紧双腿，希望托尼不要留意到他的反应。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”棕发男人倒是落落大方，丝毫看不出不久前的思想挣扎。他想过不出现的，却还是不舍得，万一这个傻男人真的以为自己要拒绝他……他的本意又不是拒绝他，而是要和他在一起。这样想通的托尼，飞快地让他的智能管家搜索今晚的约会该穿哪件衣服，突然他又想起自己是去做模特，要脱光的。他阻止了智能管家的搜索，飞快地洗了个澡，他希望自己在史蒂夫的画里是最好的状态，并且在金发男人到来之前先脱下所有的衣服，在画室里等待。

他希望他今晚的决定没错。

然后史蒂夫出现了。

他看到金发男人似乎很意外他会光着身体出现。明明是史蒂夫让他来当模特的，还一副他要送上门的样子，托尼气不打一处来，差一点就要冲上去跟金发男人扭打在一块。但是他留意到了不同寻常的一点，史蒂夫以古怪的姿势站立，并且有意无意挡住下身。他知道了，坏心眼地喊了男人的名字，慢悠悠地走了过去，“史蒂夫？”

他走的时候，刻意放慢脚步，扭动着挺翘的臀部，甚至能感觉到男人的呼吸又重了几分。

史蒂夫心里直呼着托尼不要过来，嘴上又想解释什么，为着自己这可耻的生理反应，明明托尼是答应过来做他的模特，可不是为了看他勃起。他简直就想狠狠捶一拳自己，但是下身完全不可抑制地硬了，并且随着托尼的每一步靠近，更加没办法说出完整的话，“托、托尼、”

结果，他心仪的棕发男人踮起脚，在他嘴边亲了一下，一只手伸进他膨胀到快爆炸的裤裆，他笑着问，“不需要解决一下吗？”

托尼的大眼睛浸满了糖光，比星星还要亮，他要看呆了，完全没留意到托尼的另一只手握住他的手捏上粉嫩的乳头，直到托尼贴着他耳边轻笑，“我知道你喜欢这里。”

啊，托尼知道，托尼什么都知道。

“我，我喜欢你……不对，托尼，我爱你……”

“恩，我知道了。”托尼熟练地脱下男人的牛仔裤，结果被跳出来的大家伙也是吃了一惊，他显然没有任何和男性交往的经验，他问：“你有……润滑剂吗？”他可不想自己的屁股遭殃。

“我有……保险套。”史蒂夫小声地从口袋掏出一只保险套，另一方面抑制不住心里那头野兽，他肖想已久的对象就在他面前，托尼已经做到这一步，如果他再不做些什么就真的对不起他们了。

虽然这和计划中的差远了，他们没有画画，没有晚餐，而是直接上床。可是，托尼没有拒绝他，还邀请他……这里是很简陋，但他忍不住了，托尼也告诉他忍不住了，他们必须，立刻解决这个火烧眉头的问题。

他直接横抱起小个子男人，把人推倒在教室里拼起的课桌上，一遍遍吻上他渴望的肌肤，一遍遍告诉他爱上他很久了，当他做好所有的开拓工作，提着大家伙进去紧致的内壁，他听到他喜欢的人咬着他脖子说“坏男孩”。他不满地加大了抽插的力度，他的年纪是比托尼小，但也不是什么小男孩，逼得身下人喊他慢一点。

“啊、啊啊，你慢、慢点……你这样，这一只保、保险套、可经不起我们玩几次……”托尼脸色潮红地被操着，似乎已经可以预见他们今晚的安排。

两个人的肌肤紧贴在一起，史蒂夫亲吻着他的男友漂亮的嘴唇，在他身上留下一串串红印，不是几次的问题，而是—— “I can do this all day.”

“啊、啊啊……你、轻点！”

门外看戏的教师组成员以娜塔莎为首，在课室里那两人搞在一起的时候，她已经下令：“把现场封锁起来，不许任何一个学生靠近。”

克林特在想，不愧是娜塔莎，早知道该让她出手。事实上他们的推测也没错，烤肉店订的位置果然用不上。

可怜的、倾巢而出的两个班级学生，还没出现在现场就被其余几位老师硬生生封锁在外头，说是画室正在紧急维修不得靠近。学生们面面相觑内心再清楚不过真实的原因，他们失算了，应该一下课就蹲在这里，而不是像现在只能通过普罗德斯达的转述，知道史蒂夫老师和托尼老师在画室里正叫得火热。

（注：1.约翰.普罗德斯达，X-战警中的雷鸟，听力超凡。2. 鲍比，X-战警中的冰人。）

Fin


End file.
